Linajes
by B.A.Dark
Summary: Para Hermione no todo estaba perdido, aun conservaba algo de cordura, el amor de sus padres y la amistad de Viktor. Solo esperaba desentrañar todos los misterios en los que se vio envuelta y salir con vida de esta.
1. Chapter 1

Hola,

Al final no he podido aguantarme y he decidido colgar el primer capítulo de este fic.

Espero que sea bien recibido, a mí Viktor siempre me pareció un personaje al que se le podía haber sacado más partido. Trataré de darle en este fic el mismo protagonismo que a Hermione, y advierto que este fic va a ser largo, al igual que el de los Granger.

Sin más que añadir.

Un saludo

 **Disclaimer** : Nada relacionado con el mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece.

Las noches de invierno solían ser las peores. El frío solía calarle los huesos, entumecer sus articulaciones y hacer que le resultara más complicado realizar ciertas tareas.

Sabía que el viejo estaría más que complacido con la información recabada el día de hoy.

Sus pasos se hicieron algo más ligeros, pero igual de silentes que siempre. Había escuchado a algún alumno en el castillo decir con el pavor y el miedo calando en sus palabras, que el profesor Snape no andaba, flotaba, por eso era capaz de pillar a los alumnos sin que estos se hubieran dado cuenta de que éste se acercaba a ellos.

Esa aseveración realizada por un mocoso de Hogwarts le había hecho gracia. Lo que nadie sabía es que esa faceta suya, esa habilidad, la había desarrollado mucho antes de su etapa como espía. De hecho, la había desarrollado mucho antes de entrar como estudiante a Hogwarts.

Era algo que agradecía y aborrecía a partes iguales. Que tu padre fuera un desgraciado que cada vez que se emborrachaba se ponía violento, había hecho que, desde niño, bajo las encarecidas advertencias de su madre, aprendiera a esconderse. Todo empezó como un juego para el pequeño Severus, el inocente y pequeño Severus.

Pobre, la inocencia de ese niño se perdió el día que su padre logró dejar a su madre en un charco de su propia sangre, con la cara llena de moratones e hinchada por los golpes, un hilo de sangre cayendo de la nariz de la pobre mujer, y un gran corte en la cabeza fruto de un buen golpe con una botella rota.

Severus tendría cinco años, estaba escondido en el armario de la entrada, el lugar más estratégico. Primero porque su padre nunca usaba para nada el dichoso armario, segundo porque en caso de tener que salir corriendo a la calle, era lo más cercano a la desvencijada puerta de la entrada.

Ese día el pequeño tuvo que hacer algo que seguramente pondría triste y enfadada a su madre. Ella. Eileen le había dicho y repetido en un millón de ocasiones que no debía pedir ayuda, porque todo podía ponerse peor si lo hacía.

Pero después de tratar de despertar a su madre, y de llorar a moco tendido por no ser capaz de que ella abriera si quiera los ojos, aprovechó el poco tiempo que sabía tenía para salir corriendo calle abajo y pedir ayuda a una de las vecinas.

La mujer siempre era amable con el y su madre, y en cuanto el niño le dijo lo que había pasado y como estaba su madre, ella no dudó en llamar a la policía y a una ambulancia.

Gracias a la intervención de Severus, Eileen disfrutó de tres años sin el alcohólico de su marido.

Él estuvo ese tiempo en la cárcel.

Pero él volvió, y el tuvo que aprender a sorprenderle por detrás para que dejara de golpear a su madre.

El muy desgraciado iba tan perjudicado que pensaba que se había desmayado después de darle la paliza a su mujer.

Severus trató de convencer a su madre. Existía el divorcio, y estaba seguro que en esas circunstancias se lo daría cualquier corte, sin necesidad de la conformidad del otro cónyuge.

Pero ella no hizo caso.

Y el siguió denunciando, pero cada vez que llegaba la patrulla a casa, su madre negaba que estuviera pasando nada.

Severus apretó sus puños y sacudió esos recuerdos de su cabeza.

Se agazapó en el jardincito de en frente de la casa a la que trataban de acceder Avery y Rowle.

Parapetado tras el seto que hacía de valla, y aprovechando la escasa iluminación de aquella calle, sonrió.

Jamás pensó que esa insufrible de Granger hubiera sido lo suficiente precavida para levantar ciertas guardas sobre su casa, su casa en un barrio muggle. Vio como se daba algo de movimiento en la parte superior de la vivienda. Pudo ver la sombra de la chica desplazándose con su varita en la mano de una punta a la otra de la vivienda.

Snape miró a ese par de inútiles.

Sería tan fácil…

Solo tendría que lanzarles un par de confundus, un par de desmaius, y después trastear un poco con la mente de ese par de trogloditas…

Saboreó el momento en que alzó su varita.

Esta noche sería divertida.

* * *

Dumbledore no paraba de dar vueltas por su despacho. Estaba intranquilo, sabía que el trabajo que realizaba Severus era totalmente impredecible. Que los horarios a los que llegaba a veces se juntaban directamente con el comienzo de las clases que tenía que impartir, pero en esas fechas era aún peor.

Eran vacaciones de Navidad, y eso quería decir que Tom podía convocarlo cuando le diera la real gana.

Se estaba haciendo mayor…y sus nervios se veían alterados con mayor facilidad.

Echó un vistazo a su reloj…

¿Tan tarde era ya?

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y el pánico comenzó a adueñarse de sus cansadas facciones.

Esperaba que el muchacho estuviera bien.

Paró de pasear y se dejó caer en su sillón.

Miró hacia Fawkes.

-Realmente espero que todo esté bien-el animal ladeo su cabeza y clavó sus ojos en él. Como si entendiera.

Su mirada se fue sola hacia los papeles que estaban esparcidos en la mesa de su despacho.

Había un millón de cálculos aritmánticos, y runas trazadas en pergaminos añejos.

-Tal vez…-dijo con su mirada aún perdida en ellos-tal vez haya una pequeña oportunidad.

Estaba asustado, no lo iba a negar. Su miedo había llegado hasta tales puntos que tuvo que recurrir a Aberforth.

Su hermano. Ese que aún le guardaba rencor en su corazón. Ese que a pesar de todo había dejado de lado sus propios sentimientos por tratar de ayudar.

Un suspiró salió de los labios del anciano.

Su hermano podía seguir odiándole hasta el fin de sus días, y él estaría más que de acuerdo con que lo hiciera.

El también se odiaba, eso era algo que pocos sabían.

Tal vez, y solo tal vez, podría lograr hacer algo realmente bueno esta vez.

El ruido de la gárgola que custodiaba la entrada a su despacho le hizo salir de sus cavilaciones.

Se incorporó y se acercó a la puerta. Para cuando Severus llegó arriba, Albus ya estaba allí de pie esperándolo.

Escaneó a su maestro de pociones en busca de algún signo de lucha, y suspiró tranquilo cuando no vio indicio alguno.

Se hizo a un lado permitiendo la entrada del hombre a su despacho y cerró la puerta.

Severus fue quien lanzó un hechizo contra las posibles escuchas indeseadas y tras ello, sin pedir permiso si quiera, se sentó en uno de los pequeños sillones que conformaban la pequeña salita del té en el despacho del director.

Estaba agotado.

-¿Algún inconveniente?-le preguntó el anciano mientras tomaba asiento frente a él-espero que no haya habido ninguna baja.

-No te preocupes-la voz del hombre salió rota, cascada, con ese tono oscuro que la caracterizaba-he logrado evitar la masacre.

Albus se envaró.

-¿Masacre?-sus cejas desaparecieron en el nacimiento de su pelo, y las arrugas de sus ojos se acentuaron más.

-El Lord-comenzó-creyó conveniente acabar con la amiguita de Potter-la cara de Severus no denotaba ningún atisbo de emoción y su tono era totalmente monocorde-Mandó al par de inútiles que tenía a mano, Avery y Rowle, por lo visto no quería perder ningún efectivo útil-aclaró la muda pregunta del director-en caso de que fueran emboscados por la Orden.

-¿Ella está a salvo?-la pregunta vino con un tono claro de preocupación.

-Ella y sus padres-asintió con su cabeza-están abajo, esperando indicaciones.

-Merlin…-el suspiro de alivio del viejo hizo que Severus enarcara una de sus cejas, pero Albus no lo vio, estaba más que aliviado, y tratando de calcular de que manera este último acontecimiento iba a cambiar sus planes.

-Albus…-el tono sedoso y grave de la voz del hombre le hizo saber que esta vez iba a tener que dar respuestas.

-¿Qué has hecho con Avery y Rowle?-la pregunta le pilló desprevenido, el viejo nunca preguntaba por los detalles tan nimios.

-Les he modificado la memoria-Albus parecía instarle a continuar con su explicación con la mirada. Severus dejó salir aire a través de su nariz, en una clara muestra de fastidio-por lo que a esos dos respecta, acataron las órdenes del Lord con eficiencia-una sonrisa sardónica se extendió por sus labios-la señorita Granger y sus padres, están muertos para ellos.

Albus pareció desinflarse como un globo.

-Y ahora…-le inquirió-¿vas a contarme por qué Granger tenía todas esas guardas en un barrio muggle?

-Teníamos que protegerla-el anciano se encogió de hombros-no veo que hay de malo.

-¿Crees que soy estúpido?-le espetó-sé qué clase de guardas son esas…-siseó-y también sé que no se pueden levantar así como así- el temperamento del profesor empezaba a aflorar-¿qué no has estado contándonos?

Albus solo se tapó la cara con sus manos, derrotado.

Llevaba mucho tiempo con ese secreto, esa carga encima.

Miró hacia los cuadros de los directores y notó que casi todos estaban dormidos. Snape siguió su mirada y llegó hasta el retrato del director Black.

El anciano parecía suplicar con su mirada a ese viejo retrato. Una súplica muda.

-Puedes quedarte-dijo sin mirar a Severus pero refiriéndose a él-haz que suban-levantó sus gafas de media luna y frotó sus ojos cansado-esta va a ser una noche muy larga.

Hermione miraba a sus padres. Ambos parecían estar aún recuperándose del pánico sufrido.

Ella había tratado de sacarles de allí. Se había dado cuenta de que había un par de sujetos extraños frente a su casa. Lo hizo al volver del baño, con todas las luces apagadas, al llegar a su habitación se dio cuenta de que dos sombras que parecían estatuas estaban apostadas en su jardín delantero.

Había sentido como un nudo comenzaba a hacerse en su estómago, las manos empezaron a sudarle y un leve temblor se había adueñado de su cuerpo.

Había estado nerviosa desde su aventura en el Ministerio, la maldita cicatriz que le cruzaba el pecho aún ardía de vez en cuando, y aún estaba tomando las pociones necesarias para mantener a raya la maldición que le había alcanzado. Dolohov, ese era un nombre que no iba a olvidar.

Su mente pareció irse aclarando, esta vez, no pensaba dejar títere sin cabeza.

Estaba dispuesta a todo.

Todo.

Para salvar a sus padres y a ella misma.

Se agachó y reptó por el suelo de su habitación en busca de su varita, que se hallaba justo en la mesita. Notó la superficie rugosa de la moqueta mientras se arrastraba a través de ella.

Cuando al fin llegó a la mesita de noche, alzó su mano para alcanzar su tan querida varita, la apretó fuertemente y cerró sus ojos.

Contó hasta tres antes de ponerse en pie y salir corriendo esta vez a la habitación de sus padres.

Sintió como el corazón parecía palpitarle en los oídos. Estaba aterrada, muerta de miedo, pero tenía que sacarles de allí.

En su mente se fue desdibujando el recuerdo cuando escuchó como la escalera de Dirección parecía cobrar vida.

Albus Dumbledore los miraba serio desde su lugar y les hizo señas para que se acercaran.

Los tres caminaron con algo de prisa y siguieron al director hasta su despacho.

Hermione vio a su profesor de pociones sentado en uno de los sillones del saloncito, y algo dentro de ella se removió. Ese hombre les había salvado la vida.

Albus les indicó que tomaran asiento en los asientos libres de aquel lugar, tratando de dar una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Se fijó en el temblor que aún aquejaba a la muchacha y en como aferraba aún su varita en su mano.

-Creo que ya es hora-los padres de Hermione se revolvieron incómodos en sus asientos-estamos entre amigos, y podemos confiar en los amigos.

-¿De qué, en nombre de Merlín, está hablando?-preguntó la joven mientras alternaba su mirada entre todos los adultos presenten en aquella sala.

Vio como su padre suspiraba, un suspiro entrecortado y lleno de tensión.

-¿Papá?-el hombre la miró con los ojos brillantes, con lo que parecían ser lágrimas retenidas, tratando de no mostrarse débil ante ella-¿mamá?-a esta ultima la llamó en apenas un susurro, con miedo.

Su madre solo se dobló sobre sí misma, tapándose la cara con ambas manos, tratando de no convulsionar por el llanto que luchaba por salir desde lo más hondo de su ser.

-Señorita Granger…-Albus la llamó- ¿Hermione?-esta vez la chica si lo miró-tiene que entender que todo esto no es algo que…-el pareció sopesar las palabras-ninguno de los que estamos en esta sala buscamos-vio como la joven arrugaba su entrecejo-todo lo que se ha hecho hasta ahora, y lo que se hará de ahora en adelante, será para protegerla-al ver que la muchacha tan solo seguía ahí expectante por las explicaciones, continuo-usted no es quien cree que es, su identidad no es la que porta, y quienes le han criado, a pesar de que siempre la querrán y la verán como a una hija…-el lo estaba viendo venir-no son sus padres biológicos-y notó el momento justo en el que las emociones acabaron por desbordar a la muchacha frente a sus ojos.

Hermione notó de repente que no tenía aire, no había suficiente aire en la habitación. Las paredes de aquel lugar parecían estar estrechándose a su alrededor, los brillos y destellos de los múltiples objetos que se hallaban en las paredes, empezaron a crearle pequeños espasmos en sus párpados.

Las pulsaciones de su corazón esta vez se trasladaron a sus sienes, haciendo que de repente su vista se fuera nublando poco a poco…, comenzando como una pequeña capa blanca que se iba adueñando de los filos de su visión, comiéndose poco a poco toda imagen que sus ojos estuvieran captando.

Lo último que vio fue la espesura del negro.

Y ya no supo más de sí misma.

Severus se quedó quieto en su sitio sin abrir la boca. Tan solo ejerciendo del espectador mudo de aquella obra.

Vio como la señora Granger casi pierde del todo la cabeza al ver a Hermione desmayarse. Prácticamente se abalanzó sobre la chica y comenzó a tocarle la cara, tratando de despertarla. Llamándola por su nombre como si éste se hubiera convertido en su propio mantra.

-Hermione…-la mujer seguía sobre su hija, tratando de abanicarla con sus propias manos-Hermione cariño, …

\- ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? -la mandíbula del señor Granger estaba fuertemente apretada y parecía ser capaz de hablar entre dientes.

El viejo bajó su mirada, arrepentido, tal vez por las formas.

-Era necesario-se escudó él-ya no podemos seguir con esa farsa…

\- ¡Es mi hija! -le gritó el hombre- ¡mía!

-John…

-No-le dijo apretando sus manos en sendos puños-yo la he criado, es mi pequeña.

-John, nadie quiere arrebatártela-trató de calmar al hombre, sin embargo, este comenzó a hiperventilar, dispuesto a llevarse a quien fuera por delante. Se puso de manera rápida y ágil frente a su esposa y su pequeña, protegiéndolas con su cuerpo, como si eso fuera a servir de algo.

John notó la mano de su mujer aferrándose a su muñeca y darle un ligero apretón.

-Cariño-le dijo con voz queda-no nos queda más remedio que escuchar qué está pasando.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que la mirada de John Granger seguía siendo la de un lobo feroz protegiendo a su familia. Ninguno de los presentes podía culparle por su actitud. Dumbledore se alegraba, de alguna extraña y retorcida manera, ese hombre era todo lo que un padre de familia debía ser. A su mente vino la imagen del suyo. Percival había sido un padre protector, extremadamente protector. Pero su padre no supo lidiar con el impulso de llegar a la violencia. Este hombre estaba controlándose, a pesar de sus instintos.

Severus Snape no era alguien que admirara a otras personas, pero en esta ocasión no podía dejar de sentir un pequeño atisbo de admiración. Al parecer el hecho de que un padre se comportara como el protector de su familia y no como el verdugo, le haría respetarlo.

El momento de tensión paró en cuanto escucharon el cambio en la respiración de Hermione. Al parecer había vuelto en sí, y el ataque de ansiedad aún la mantenía alterada.

Snape ofreció a la madre de la chica una de las pociones relajantes que el llevaba siempre encima. La usaba cada vez que su señor, o alguno de sus compañeros usaban sobre el la maldición cruciatus. Era la única manera que tenía de lograr que su cuerpo se relajara lo suficiente como para poder aparecerse en otro lugar sin sufrir una despartición.

Vio como la madre abría el pequeño recipiente y se lo acercaba ligeramente a la nariz, dejando que el olor característico de aquella pocíon llegara a sus fosas nasales. Cuando estuvo segura de que esa pocion era la adecuada, cogió a su hija, tratando de incorporarla.

-Cariño…-ella la habló con toda la calma del mundo, tratando no alterarla más-debes tomarte esto-se lo acercó con tiento a la boca, y fue Hermione quien puso sus manos alrededor de las de su madre y trató de hacer que el contenido llegara a su boca.

Una vez lo bebió, pareció pasar apenas unos segundos hasta que su cuerpo dejó de temblar.

Todos permanecieron en silencio observando la evolución de la chica, cuando notaron que los ojos de Hermione empezaban a cerrarse, poco a poco, fue que uno de ellos decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

-Creo que lo mejor sería llevar a la chica a la enfermería-dijo Albus-tal vez logre descansar algo allí-miró hacia su Maestro de Pociones pidiéndole de forma silenciosa que fuera él el que llevara a la joven hasta allí.

Cuando este asintió y se dispuso a lanzar el hechizo que le permitiera llevar a la joven, el padre de la muchacha se le interpuso al notar como la varita de ese hombre apuntaba a su hija.

-¿Qué cree que está haciendo?-su tono acerado le dijo a Severus que no era un hombre al que se le pudiera tratar como el estaba acostumbrado a tratar a casi todo el mundo.

Snape alzó una de sus cejas, en un claro signo de cinísmo, pero cuando habló su voz no denotaba nada de ello.

-Voy a trasladar a la Señorita Granger a la enfermería-su tono fue parco, casi llano-si lo desea puede acompañarme.

John tan solo le miró con malas pulgas. Cogió a su hija el mismo en brazos y esperó a que Snape pasara por delante para abrirle la puerta.

-Elegiste bien-la voz de Albus la sorprendió mientras miraba como John y Severus desaparecían de allí con su hija-no entiendo porque tus padres se alteraron tanto cuando decidiste casarte con él…

-¿Qué es lo que va a pasar ahora?-Milene le miró, ella no iba a caer en la trampa de una charla intrascendental-necesito saber en que posición nos deja lo que ocurrió hoy.

El anciano la miró con un extraño brillo en sus ojos. Había sido difícil lidiar con ella. Desde que se había plantado frente a él con esa pequeña en brazos, negándose a dársela a nadie más, supo que ante él tenía a toda una luchadora.

-Debemos esconderos-la mujer le miró impasible, esperando una mayor explicación-Severus les ha implantado en la memoria a esos dos mortífagos recuerdos…-el viejo suspiró-recuerdos de vuestra muerte a sus manos…

Eso sí logró una reacción en la mujer. Milene abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

-Entonces-comenzó ella-todo ha acabado…-su voz fue bajando el volumen hasta casi desaparecer.

-No lo creo así-pareció apiadarse de la mujer que lucía devastada frente a él-estoy seguro de que Hermione entenderá y perdonará-vió como ella bajaba su mirada, perdida-sería conveniente que ella pudiera verlo con sus propios ojos, ¿no crees? - el pareció meditar algo-tal vez darle la oportunidad de conocer a su madre, aunque sea a través de tus recuerdos.

-Esté bien-ella le miró tratando de recomponerse- ¿Cuándo empezamos?

* * *

 _No era la primera vez que su hermana pasaba a visitarla. Ella sabía que su reciente matrimonio con John había levantado pequeñas úlceras en algunos miembros de su familia. No así en su hermana pequeña._

 _Ella había seguido manteniendo el contacto._

 _Sus cartas seguían llegando desde Hogwarts, ese año, el último que cursaría Marlene._

 _Ella podía notar la ilusión entre aquellas palabras, la conocía mejor que nadie._

 _Estaba emocionada, sus notas estaban siendo tan altas como siempre, y estaba deseando poder acceder al Ministerio._

 _Ella no era tonta, sabía de la guerra silenciosa que se había ido desarrollando desde hacía unos años. Y se preocupaba por lo que pudiera pasarle a su familia._

 _Sobre todo a Marlene. Su pequeña y guerrera Marlene._

 _Esta vez su visita la tomó por sorpresa._

 _Su hermana era de las que solían mandar una misiva antes de su aparición. Para no asustar al pobre John, que, aunque estaba fascinado con ese nuevo mundo al que le habían abierto los ojos, aún se sobresaltaba cada vez que su cuñada aparecía de la nada, en mitad de su salón._

 _Lo que la sorprendió aun más en aquella ocasión fue que llamó al timbre…_

 _¡Al timbre!_

 _Ella no podía creer que su hermana hubiera llegado allí de otra forma que no fuera mediante la aparición._

 _Sospechando de que no fuera ella, se asomó a través del ventanal del salón._

 _Ella parecía cargar algo entre sus brazos…_

 _Y eso que caía de entre sus piernas…¿era sangre?_

 _Alarmada salió corriendo hacia la puerta, llamando a su marido._

 _Casi desgañitándose._

 _Cuando abrió la puerta, notó que la tez de su hermana estaba sumamente pálida, y que ella no parecía capaz de articular palabra._

 _Cuando John llegó a su lado, asustado, notó como su joven cuñada les ofrecía el bulto que tan fieramente había sostenido entre sus brazos, a la vez que sus ojos parecían irse hacia atrás._

 _Milene cogió el pequeño bulto entre sus brazos y John se apresuró a coger a su cuñada en brazos y cargarla hacia el interior de la casa._

 _Milene miró hacia todos los lados, y cuando bajó su vista un grito de sorpresa salió de sus labios._

 _Un bebé…_

 _-John-su marido tumbó a su cuñada con cuidado sobre el sofá, con las piernas en alto._

 _-Hay que llevarla al hospital-dijo el apretando sus labios fuertemente-no es nada que nosotros podamos solucionar aquí-miró el pequeño bulto que tenía su mujer entre sus brazos-¿el bebé está bien?_

 _Milene tan solo tocó la carita en busca del calor de la recién nacida y se detuvo bajo su naricita, tratando de encontrar la respiración de la pequeña._

 _Un suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios._

 _La pequeña parecía estar en perfecto estado, pero aun así pedirían que la hicieran un reconocimiento en el hospital también._

* * *

 _Casi volaron hasta el coche._

 _John conducía como un lunático, con un pañuelo blanco sostenido en la antena de la radio del coche._

 _Milene estaba atrás soteniendo el bebé y la cabeza de su hermana._

 _Rezando todo lo que sabía por lograr llegar al hospital antes de que fuera demasiado tarde._

* * *

Otro hilo plateado era sacado de su cabeza, con toda la delicadeza del mundo por parte de Albus Dumbledore.

Ella no podía hacerlo por sí misma

Después de todo era una _squib_.

Esos recuerdos eran dolorosos.

Demasiado.

Pero era la única forma de sacarlos de su mente, concentrarse lo máximo posible en ellos.

Solo para que su pequeña pudiera acceder a ellos cuando estuviera lista para ellos.

Albus le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora y la dejó descansar un momento antes de seguir con su tarea.

La vista de Milene se desvió hacia la camilla donde descansaba Hermione. Tras recuperar el conocimiento, ella seguía aún tan nerviosa que tuvieron que darle una poción para tranquilizarla.

Era tan parecida a ella…

Era el ultimo regalo que había hecho Marlene al mundo.

Esa pequeña llena de coraje e inteligencia.

Su pequeña sería fuerte para afrontar todo lo que se les venía encima.

Y ellos, seguirían a su lado.

Como siempre.

* * *

 _-Huele raro-fue lo que oyó de su hermana, dos días después de despertar._

 _Se encontraba aún en una cama de hospital, pero con su bebé en brazos._

 _-Huele a hospital-le dijo al ver como Marlene arrugaba su nariz-huele a aséptico._

 _-Tu clínica huele mejor-eso hizo sonreir a Milene, que no se había separado de ellas en esos días-¿John no está enfadado por tener que hacerse cargo el solo de ella?_

 _Milene negó aun con la sonrisa en sus labios._

 _-Está muy aliviado y feliz de que ambas estéis bien-su mirada se ensombreció un poco-¿vas a contarme qué ha pasado?_

 _Vio como su hermana desvió su mirada hacia la pared de enfrente, evitando mirarla a los ojos._

 _-No es algo que quiera contar…-dijo en un susurro, avergonzada-pero supongo que te lo debo-sus ojos volvieron con la determinación de quien está dispuesto a hacer los sacrificios necesarios-y necesito que alguien sepa de su existencia-dijo suavizando sus facciones al mirar a su pequeña-solo prométeme algo, Milene…_

 _-Lo que necesites, cuando lo necesites-le dijo ella emocionada-siempre estaré para ti._

* * *

 _-Milene, prométeme que te harás cargo de ella si algo llegara a pasarme-sus ojos habían perdido algo de la fiereza que los caracterizaba-las cosas se están poniendo cada vez más complicadas…_

 _-La guerra avanza silenciosa pero imparable-recitó aquellas palabras que habían escuchado de la boca de su propio padre. Marlene asintió-Cuenta con nosotros Marlene. La protegeremos con nuestra vida._

* * *

 _Fue entonces que Marlene le dejó a su sobrina entre los brazos y declaró sentirse muy cansada._

 _Milene se dedicó a arrullar a la pequeña, quien se había afianzado uno de sus dedos._

 _Marlene pudo descansar viendo antes de caer dormida tan bella estampa._

* * *

 _-John-Marlene estaba profundamente dormida y su mujer le habló tan bajito que si no fuera porque estaban cerca no la habría escuchado-dame a la pequeña, llevas demasiado tiempo con ella en brazos…_

 _El hombre tan solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza, esperando el puchero de su mujer._

 _-¿Has logrado que te diga quien es el padre?-preguntó el aun con una pequeña sonrisa observando a la niña._

 _-No-dijo en un suspiro-pero es importante que nos lo diga, no creo que ella hubiera ocultado su embarazo de esta manera si no fuera alguien…_

 _Lo que fuera a decir se quedó en el aire al notar como su hermana comenzaba a moverse, estaba desperezándose._

* * *

Dejó que ese último hilo saliera de su mente, agotada. Miró a Albus Dumbledore y este tan solo asintió comprendiendo.

-Seguiremos mañana-le dijo el anciano-puede quedarse aquí si lo desea.

-No pienso moverme de su lado-afirmó ella.

Escuchó los pasos del hombre dirigiéndose a la puerta mientras su mirada seguía clavada en su niña.

Se acercó con cuidado hasta ella, se sentó en la camilla y se quitó los zapatos.

No tardó en tumbarse junto a su pequeña y abrazarla, para cuidar de su sueño.

Hundió su nariz en la mata de pelo rizado y rebelde de Hermione. Deseando poder seguir teniendo el mismo cariño de su hija.

Porque sería su hija hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Esperaba que ella fuera capaz de perdonar.

* * *

Llegamos así al final de este primer capítulo. Espero vuestra más sincera opinión.

No estaba segura de si colgarlo o no, pero alguien de mi entorno, con quien he hablado de la idea que tengo para este fic y de cómo se va a desarrollar, me ha animado a hacerlo.

Espero que sea de vuestro agrado.

Un besazo,

B.


	2. Chapter 2

Buenas noches,

Al menos lo son para mí en este momento. Espero que os vayáis animando a dejar algún review, aunque sea para iros conociendo y resolver dudas que tengan que ver con el fic.

Hoy me he decidido a colgar este segundo capítulo, pero quiero aclarar que no va a ser algo común el ver dos actualizaciones seguidas. Para los que me seguís en mi otro fic, sabéis que siempre que puedo subir lo hago, y que, cuando no puedo, puede pasar una larga temporada para que esto ocurra.

He decidido cambiar eso, ¿cómo?, muy sencillo. Voy a escribir todo lo que pueda y dejaré algunos capítulos escritos guardados para cuando vengan épocas de vacas flacas, léase, periodos de tiempo en los que no tendré fuerzas ni tiempo para escribir. Espero así poder ofreceros una publicación por semana. Quiero creer que pueda ser los viernes, y trataré de que así sea.

Y eso es todo.

Un beso.

 **Disclaimer** : Nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece.

* * *

Cada vez que recibía una carta de Hermione, era para él algo para celebrar. Desde la estadía de la chica un par de semanas en su humilde casa, hacía ya algo más de un año, su correspondencia se había vuelto la única manera de mantener un mejor contacto.

Contando con su último año en Drumstang, su pasantía como aprendiz de profesor y las largas sesiones de entrenamiento a las que se sometía de forma casi sistemática, había sido casi imposible realizar algún viaje a Inglaterra.

Sus padres habían quedado prendados de aquella muchachita. Por llo visto estaban más que encantados con la idea de que lo de ellos fuera a llegar a algo más que una amistad a distancia.

Se habían dado cuenta de que ella le había visto por quien realmente era, no únicamente por sus logros en el deporte rey de los magos.

Había sido refrescante para sus padres ver a Viktor sonreír como hacía mucho no lo hacía. Con la más sincera de las sonrisas, y sin ningún tipo de pudor.

¿Había algo mejor que ver en su pequeño esa mirada brillante y emocionada cada vez que la chica era mencionada?

Al ser un joven de pocas palabras casi nadie se había molestado en pensar que el pudiera tener mayores aspiraciones que la de seguir de buscador y ganar copas de Quidditch.

Nada más lejos de la realidad. Era un chico de grandes inquietudes académicas. Con unas notas sobresalientes y con las que podría acceder a cualquier futuro que deseara.

Siempre había sentido cierta admiración y respeto por todo lo relacionado con las artes oscuras y su defensa. Asombrado de que en Hogwarts se diera únicamente la defensa de ellas, y no hicieran incisos a las artes oscuras como tal, se enfrascó en debates casi eternos con Hermione.

Ambos tenían opiniones bastante dispares.

Tal vez por la diferencia cultural, o porque cada uno consideraba adecuada la forma en la que se impartían esas doctrinas en sus respectivos colegios.

Aún así, ambos se dieron el tiempo y la oportunidad de conocer los métodos de cada institución.

Ella le había enseñado un amplio abanico de defensas que había aprendido a lo largo de sus años en Hogwarts, eran conocimientos escasos para Viktor, pero lo atribuía como siempre al hecho de que si no estudias en condiciones contra lo que te tienes que enfrentar, no sería posible ampliar dichos conocimientos.

Viktor, caballero y amigo, le había mostrado una serie de hechizos, escudos protectores, encantamientos, dedicados a la protección, pero advirtiéndola de que si se enfrentaba a alguien capaz de realizar las maldiciones para los que estos habían sido creados, sería posible que su efectividad no fuera del todo fiable.

En Drumstang les enseñaban que la base del uso de la magia estaba en cuanto conocieras de ella. La creación, los movimientos, el porqué de ellos, como cada trazo que se daba con la varita tenía su razón de ser. Los hechizos eran comparados con seres vivos, que podían evolucionar, crecer, en función de lo hábil que fuera su ejecutor.

Hacía dos días que debería de haberle llegado la carta semanal de Hermione.

Y estaba muy preocupado. Ella nunca había faltado a su palabra de escribirle, tenían un día específico para que recibieran las misivas. Todos los viernes le llegaba una carta de la chica y el le escribía su respuesta para que la recibiera los martes.

-Viktor-la voz de su madre llamándole le sacó momentáneamente de su abstracción-querido, creo que deberías de ver algo-el semblante de la mujer era el de alguien que trataba de ser lo suficiente cauta.

Eso hizo que las cejas de Viktor se unieran en gesto de preocupación. Su madre le tendía un periódico inglés, al que se habían suscrito cuando su hijo estuvo en el Torneo de los tres magos, y al que aún seguían suscritos por petición de Viktor, quien estaba muy preocupado por el estado actual del país del que provenía su única y verdadera amiga.

Alcanzó el periódico y examinó con rapidez la primera plana. Sus ojos recorrían de forma rápida y ansiosa toda la información. Habiendo mejorado notablemente su uso del inglés y su comprensión, conforme iba avanzando en su lectura, notó como sus manos habían comenzado a temblar, y estás sujetaban con tanta fuerza el periódico que los laterales del mismo habían comenzado a arrugarse.

Sintió como se le hacía un nudo cada vez más y más grande en la garganta.

No podía ser cierto.

Ella no podía haber muerto…

Su madre observaba desde un palco privilegiado como su hijo pasaba por unas cuantas emociones en un periodo corto de tiempo.

Notó como la última se adueñaba de él, haciéndole caer sentado en el sillón, tirar el periódico a la chimenea y llevarse las manos a la cara, cubriendo con ellas sus ojos que comenzaban a empañarse por las lágrimas.

-Hijo…-la madre se acercó a él, con conmiseración-recuerda que esos periódicos ingleses son muy sensacionalistas-trató de consolar-tal vez deberíamos esperar un poco más por la correspondencia de ella…

Viktor parecía en ese momento incapaz de hilar dos pensamientos seguidos.

Fue su padre quien al llegar del trabajo y al escuchar de boca de su mujer lo que había pasado, logró que el muchacho se pusiera en pie y logró llevarlo hasta su habitación.

Observando como la oscuridad se iba adueñando del cielo, y el sol terminaba de ocultarse entre las montañas, cerró la puerta de la habitación de su hijo.

Fue a la mañana siguiente, tres días después de lo esperado, que una lechuza moteada, que él no conocía de nada, se acercaba hacia su casa.

Su corazón estaba encogido, tratando de hacerse a la idea de que a lo mejor alguien le enviaba una invitación al funeral de Hermione.

La lechuza bajó hasta él haciendo círculos, con sus alas abiertas, planeando.

Cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca de Viktor, se posó con delicadeza en el hombro del muchacho y estiró su pata, donde llevaba un pergamino atado.

Los nervios volvieron a él, como el día anterior, sus manos temblorosas se hicieron con la misiva y antes de poder si quiera abrirla, vio como el ave remontaba el vuelo y salía disparada de nuevo al cielo.

Volviendo de nuevo a la realidad, se dirigió con pies de plomo hasta su casa. Hundiendo sus pies en la fría nieve, se giró sobre sí mismo.

Si tenía que leer algo relacionado con Hermione, prefería hacerlo en su casa, con el apoyo de su madre.

Toda su noche se había pasado entre pesadillas en las que veía el cuerpo de Hermione, sin vida, blanco como el mármol, con una expresión de miedo en su bello rostro, y ojos abiertos sin el brillo de la vida en ellos, para continuar con periodos de insomnio en los que por su cabeza no podían dejar de pasar cada uno de los momentos vividos con ella.

Con todas y cada una de las cartas que le había escrito la chica regadas por su cama.

Acariciando las palabras escritas de ella. Así le había pillado el amanecer.

Abrió la puerta de la casita en la que había vivido desde que nació, su madre se hallaba frente a la chimenea tejiendo a mano una nueva bufanda para su marido.

Viktor sintió algo de alivio en su corazón ante tal estampa.

Tan familiar.

Tan llena de amor y devoción.

El habría querido tener eso. Lo que tenían sus padres.

Y sabía que si había alguien con quien podría haberlo vivido era con Hermione.

Pero Hermione ya no estaba. Una punzada atravesó su pecho de nuevo. Había decidido darle a la chica el tiempo necesario para crecer y saber lo que quería en este mundo, antes de ofrecerle su corazón.

Pero ahora…

Trató de llenarse de valor.

Tenía que ser fuerte. Tenía que hacer frente a este gran revés.

Y seguir guardando ese amor por su amiga, atesorarlo como el mayor de los regalos y permitirse el agradecer haber conocido a alguien tan única como ella.

Tal vez, podría unirse en la lucha que se estaba cociendo en Reino Unido, y colaborar para acabar con los que habían acabado con ella…

Su madre levantó la vista de su tarea para observar a su hijo. Sus ojos estaban velados por el dolor y sujetaba en su mano izquierda un pergamino. Uno que aún estaba sellado.

Silenciosamente le animó a sentarse junto a ella en el sofá, palmeando el asiento junto a ella.

Viktor no podía estar más agradecido. Se sentó junto a su madre y antes si quiera de atreverse a abrirlo, respiró hondo.

Rompió el sello, uno de Hogwarts, y cuando lo estiró….

Sintió como sus pulmones parecían no querer recuperar el aire que hacía un rato había soltado.

Su letra…

Era su letra…

Su corazón se aceleró y sus ojos leyeron ávidos el contenido.

Una sonrisa que jamás creyó poder volver a mostrar se hizo hueco en su rostro.

Estaba viva…

¡Ella estaba viva!

Dejó que su madre leyera la misiva, y salió disparado hacia su habitación, en busca de pergamino y pluma.

Ella lo necesitaba, y el no iba a fallarle.

Estaría ahí, y no la dejaría sola.

Después de pensar que la había perdido para siempre, después de pensar en que su vida iba a carecer del sentido que ella había logrado darle cuando se conocieron, …

Su corazón parecía querer salírsele del pecho.

Desesperado.

Tenía que avisarla, tenía que decirla que su próximo destino estaba a su lado.

Que no tardaría en llegar, que haría lo imposible por estar a su lado.

La madre de Viktor leyó con avidez la carta que había hecho que su hijo sonriera, y no pudo evitar dejar salir una carcajada.

* * *

 _Protego, Homenun Revelio_

 _Querido Viktor,_

 _Espero que la carta te llegue antes de que las noticias de mi muerte lo hagan a los medios._

 _Hasta hace dos días estaba pensando en eviarte una carta en la que te contara que tal va mi recuperación. Tal vez, darte la razón sobre lo que hablamos con respecto a la idea de conocer mejor las maldiciones y maleficios, para poder enfrentarlos de mejor manera y poder tratarlas en caso de que te alcancen._

 _Estaba pensando en pedirte el poder vernos en estos días, había hablado con mis padres de la posibilidad de acogerte en estas fechas, para poder pasar algo de tiempo juntos._

 _Pero la situación se ha complicado bastante._

 _Honestamente, estoy tratando de lidiar con el hecho de que ya no existo para el resto del mundo, y con otros tantos problemas familiares que acaban de salir a la luz._

 _No puedo especificar mucho más a través de esta carta, pero quiero que respires aliviado._

 _Estoy bien, mis padres también._

 _Tengo mucho que contarte, pero este no es el medio._

 _Espero lograr verte, si fuera posible._

 _¿Recuerdas nuestras tardes de lectura? Me refugio en nuestro lugar favorito para lograr obtener algo de paz. Estaría bien que me visitaras._

 _Siempre tuya,_

 _Hermione._

* * *

Escuchó como su hijo trasteaba en su habitación. Se levantó con la carta en mano y se acercó hasta el marco de la puerta, desde ella pudo ver como VIktor escribía todo lo rápido que podía, y ajeno al par de ojos que lo observaban con cariño.

La mujer entró en la habitación, dejó la carta de la chica sobre la colcha de la cama de su hijo, junto a las demás, y de manera silenciosa agitó su varita para que todas las pertenencias que pudieran hacerle falta al chico estuvieran dentro de su baúl.

Tan ensimismado estaba él, que cuando fue a darse la vuelta, al toparse con su madre, se llevó un gran susto.

Todo quedó en una amable sonrisa de la mujer, que señalaba con sus ojos le baúl de su hijo con todo preparado para su partida.

Viktor no pudo más que abrazar a su madre con delicadeza, y besarla en la cabeza, dándole las gracias por entender, por estar ahí, por ayudarle,…

Antes de que la cosa pudiera ponerse aún más emotiva, el chico cogió su baúl y cargando con él hasta la entrada de la casa se dispuso a hacer el viaje que le llevaría junto a ella.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, antes de desaparecerse rumbo al andén mágico que le llevaría hasta su primer destino, se giró.

-Explícale a padre-dijo el muchacho-y cuidaros mucho.

Vio justo antes de desaparecer como la mujer le despedía con su mano, sonriendo.

Cuando llegó a la estación de tren en Sofía, no tardó en atravesar la barrera mágica para llegar a las taquillas que le interesaban.

Fue cuando estaba pidiendo amablemente un billete de tren directo a París que escuchó a un par de magos hablar de la noticia de la muerte de Hermione y sus padres.

Al parecer nadie podía creer que el golpe de Lord Voldemort, hubiera sido tan certero y dado tan temprano en el tiempo, después de que al fin el Ministro de Magia inglés hubiera tenido que admitir el regreso del mago oscuro.

El trató de hacer oídos sordos, hasta que escuchó su nombre, ligado al de ella.

Todos se preguntaban cómo Krum se estaría tomando la noticia.

Hizo lo imposible por salir de la zona de las taquillas lo antes posible, con su pasaporte en mano, siguió las indicaciones del cartel que indicaba la vía a la que debía acudir para subir al tren.

En estos momentos se alegraba de haber pedido un compartimento privado, no soportaría tener que aguantar a nadie durante esas horas de trayecto.

* * *

Hermione se hallaba dando una pequeña vuelta, sabía que no era buena idea, pero no soportaba más el encierro. Cada vez que se encontraba encerrada y sin nada en lo que distraer su mente, empezaba a sentir ahogo.

Su madre se había ofrecido a darle todas las explicaciones necesarias para que ella pudiera entender.

Y lo agradecía.

De verdad.

Sabía que Albus y su madre estaban sacando de su madre todos los recuerdos necesarios para hacer de esa explicación algo más tangible.

Poder ver la historia, distaba mucho del que te lo contaran.

Por el recién adquirido sentido de la propiedad del que su madre hacía gala desde que ella había despertado, se hacía una idea de que ella ya había vivido en el mundo mágico. Y que no le eran desconocidos todos los acontecimientos que habían ido asolando a la comunidad mágica de Gran Bretaña en esos años.

Pero, al notar lo maravillada que se había mostrado al ver algunos de los lugares a los que les habían permitido ir dentro del castillo, también llegó a la conclusión de que ella no había estudiado allí. Tampoco la había visto portar una varita.

Todo esto le había permitido a su mente analítica entender, que ella no era bruja, pero si pertenecía al mundo mágico.

Una squib.

No era algo de lo que avergonzarse. Ella estaba segura que su madre era igual de increíble siendo squib, que muggle, que una bruja.

Seguía siendo alguien que merecía de su respeto y amor.

Después de todo, ella la había criado y guiado dentro de sus recursos y habilidades.

La había animado a estudiar, a mejorar, a seguir sus instintos.

Y por sus instintos es que se encontraba ahora allí, alejada del castillo, cerca de las lindes del Bosque Prohibido.

Su madre se había sorprendido al ver que la chica había acudido a ella, después de todo, para pedirle consejo.

Ella necesitaba de un amigo, alguien con quien poder hablar, que no la juzgase por los errores de otros y que fuera de fiar.

Estaba completamente consciente de que a partir de ahora ya no podría salir al mundo mágico, al menos no siendo Hermione Granger, y que sus padres se verían en la tesitura de no poder seguir con su clínica.

También entendía que no podía salir la información de su supervivencia, ni como se había dado esta.

El profesor Snape se vería en un serio peligro si eso ocurriera. Y ella no era una malagradecida.

A eso había que sumarle que nadie de su entorno más cercano en Hogwarts podía saber que ella seguía viva. Ellos tendían a ser demasiado impulsivos, y podrían acabar diciendo alguna información que no debían en un momento de calentón.

Eso descartaba el que Harry, Ron y el resto de sus amigos y conocidos pudieran acceder a ella.

Desvió su vista hacia la torre de astronomía, al parecer el directos estaba allí, con vista de halcón observando hacia donde ella se encontraba.

Tal vez ella debería ir en busca de las respuestas que su cerebro privilegiado no le podía dar.

Suspirando, tratando de controlar sus nervios, echó a andar hacia el castillo.

En su mente solo estaba la carta que había enviado a Viktor.

Se sentía egoísta, pero es que no podía evitar creer que no era justo para el chico creerla muerta.

El cariño que había nacido entre ellos era puro y sincero. Sin ninguna clase de interés de por medio. Y por eso ahora, que estaba en la soledad, con sus propios pensamientos, fue que se atrevió a admitir que el haber mandado esa carta a Viktor, el pedirle que fuera a ella, había sido el gesto más egoista que podría haber hecho. Por que le necesitaba.

En el fondo de su mente y su corazón, sabía que podría lidiar con el hecho de que Harry y Ron la creyeran muerta, porque sabía que ellos se tenían el uno al otro.

Pero Viktor…

Su querido Viktor, estaba solo, a pesar de toda la compañía que pudiera aglomerarse a su alrededor.

Ambos se habían sentido así antes de conocerse.

Como si a pesar de estar rodeados de una marea de gente, nadie los escuchara, nadie les viera. Por más que se dejasen la voz, por más que sus acciones hablaran más que mil palabras.

No podían renunciar el uno al otro.

No ahora.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, sus pies la habían llevado directa a la Gargola que protegía la entrada del despacho del director.

Cuando alzó su mirada, se encontró con los ojos de éste mirándola con algo de ternura. Al parecer, se había ganado de alguna manera con su desafortunada situación, el cariño de ese hombre.

-Señorita Granger-la llamó-vamos arriba-indicó con un brazo, permitiéndole a ella que pasara primero-debería recordar que Hogwarts tiene ojos y oídos en todas partes.

Ella sintió un escalofrío al llegar arriba. Todos los cuadros de los antiguos directores estaban vacíos.

Se preguntó por qué. Pero no quiso darle demasiadas vueltas.

Tal vez lo que quisiera hablar Albus Dumbledore con ella, era sumamente privado.

-Sientese-le indicó-¿desea algo de beber?-al ver como la chica negaba brevemente con la cabeza, el también se sentó-verá, creo que debemos hablar. Al menos, debemos darte la oportunidad de elegir sobre ciertos temas.

Ella le miró con la curiosidad implícita en su rostro. Eso hizo que el anciano sonriera.

-¿Qué clase de temas?-preguntó.

-Con temas tan interesantes, como dónde van a establecerse ahora que no pueden darse a ver en público-vio como poco a poco la cara de la chica se iba ensombreciendo-¿tal vez en alguna de las casas familiares?

Ella le miró confusa.

-¿A qué se refiere?-su tono denotaba que estaba algo cansada-Mis padres no tiene más casa que la que hemos abandonado…-poco a poco su voz se fue apagando, hasta que su boca se cerró por completo y observó como los ojos del director parecían brillar con diversión tras sus gafas de media luna.

-Sus padres no tienen otras propiedades-afirmó él-pero usted sí.

Hermione se echó hacia atrás en su asiento y analizó las palabras del anciano.

Propiedades…

¿Quiénes habían sido realmente sus padres?

Tenía propiedades, en plural.

-¿Y cuales serían estas?-se animó a preguntar.

-Tiene varias, pero yo le recomendaría la ancestral de su familia materna-asintió el solo, como si estuviera valorando algo en su propia mente-lleva años cerrada, desde el asesinato de sus abuelos,…-bajó su vista hacia uno de los papeles que estaban en su escritorio-este es…-lo giró y lo dejó a la vista de la chica-le recomendaría esta por el momento…

McKinnon…

-Mi madre…-Hermione tragó con nerviosismo-yo…-no sabía como preguntar, su cerebro parecía haberla abandonado en el momento en el que más lo necesitaba-yo ví una foto de la anterior Orden de Fenix-Dumbledore la miró con sorpresa-mi madre, era…

-Así es Señorita Granger-dijo el anciano-su madre aparece en esa foto, era Marlene Mckinnon-las manos de Albus comenzaron a tamborilear sobre la mesa, y su cara parecía el epítome de la curiosidad- ¿puedo preguntar de dónde sacó esa foto?

-No la tengo yo-dijo envarándose-se la dio a Harry el falso Moody…

Albus tan solo asintió y se levantó.

-Creo que debería ir a descansar-la chica le imitó y se dirigió a la puerta-después de todo…-el hombre miró un artilugio que estaba más allá de ella con una sonrisa cómplice en sus labios-en unas horas tendremos por aquí una visita muy especial…-al ver la turbación de la chica al verse descubierta, añadió-recuerde, Hogwarts tiene ojos y oídos en todas partes…-ella asintió torpemente y se disponía a salir cuando el director la tomó ligeramente de un hombro-y señorita Granger, trate de hablar con su madre de las cosas realmente importantes de su historia, después de todo, ella es la única con todas las respuestas.

Hermione dirigió sus pasos pensativa hacia los aposentos que les habían asignado mientras estuvieran alojados en el castillo. Sabía que no iba a ser una estancia larga, esperaba que al menos tuviera tiempo para hacerse a la idea que no volvería a pisar el aquellos terrenos.

Algo parecido a la angustia sacudió su ser. Ella siempre había deseado tener las mejores notas, usar sus conocimientos durante sus años en aquel lugar para poder ser alguien en aquel mundo y emprender una carrera ayudando a aquellos que más lo necesitaran.

Atrás quedarían sus nervios por lo exámenes.

Ya no vería a sus profesores, no podría adquirir libros de la biblioteca. Un mundo de oportunidades se le había cerrado en las narices.

Harry y Ron seguirían con su vida. Tal vez estuvieran tristes por la pérdida. Tal vez les doliera, pero ella sabía que si eran lo suficiente listos, serían capaces de usar ese dolor para impulsarse hacia delante en la guerra que se estaba gestando entre las sombras, y que cada vez se dejaba ver más, con ataques como el que habían estado apunto de ser asesinados sus padres y ella.

Llegó hasta la puerta y haciendo acopio de toda su paciencia, abrió la puerta para enfrentarse a sus peores miedos.

El pasado de aquellos que le dieron la vida.

Un pasado del que ella no había sido participe, pero que la había hecho ser quien era ahora.

A las decisiones de aquellos que tomaron las decisiones por ella.

Su madre la esperaba con un chocolate caliente en las manos, y uno en la mesa para ella. Su padre permanecía sentado observando con atención las llamas, pretendiendo darles algo de privacidad a las dos mujeres de su vida.

Hermione sonrió débilmente y se acercó a su madre. Se sentó junto a ella, como cuando era pequeña y necesitaba uno de sus abrazos. Y Milene, conociendo a su pequeña, dejó el chocolate que cargaba sobre la mesa y extendió sus brazos hacia ella, para que se acurrucara entre ellos.

-¿Qué tal si empezamos por el principio?-Milene trató de imprimir en su voz algo de positivismo-Podríamos empezar por quien soy yo, y que relación tenía con tu madre.

Hermione tan solo asintió. Esperando paciente a que su madre comenzara con su historia.

-Hace muchos años, mucho antes de que tu nacieras-ese comienzo la hizo sonreír, parecía que su madre había decidido contárselo como le contaba los cuentos antes de ir a dormir-existió una familia de magos. Ellos, eran una de las familias más poderosas, tenían bastante poder en cuanto a las decisiones que se tomaban por y para la comunidad mágica. Uno de los que mayores logros consiguió, fue Alexander Mckinnon, tu abuelo…-hizo una pausa y tomó aire para continuar-él siempre había sido un hombre difícil de tratar, pero conoció a una joven que supo darle batalla, Callidora. Esta mujer, accedió a casarse con él, y antes de lo que esperaban, les llegó su primera hija-de alguna extraña forma era difícil hablar de ello, aunque sus padres habían sido buenos con ella, a pesar de su condición, y le habían dado toda la educación que necesitaba y todo el amor del mundo, ella sabía que no dejaba de ser una vergüenza en el mundo mágico traer al mundo un squib-la llegada de su primogénita les lleno de felicidad. Ellos decidieron llamarla Milene-en este punto Hermione alzó su vista asombrada-cuando al cabo del tiempo-continuó mirándola a los ojos-notaron que su pequeña no daba muestras de ser una squib, fue cuando anunciaron a Callidora de que volvía a estar embarazada-una sonrisa triste se adueño de las facciones de la mujer-nuestra querida Marlene, todos quedamos enamorados de esa pequeña. Marlene era…-antes de que ella pudiera terminar de hablar se vio interrumpida.

-Mi madre…-susurró Hermione.

* * *

Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo.

Espero que os haya gustado y que hayais disfrutado de la lectura.

Todas vuestras opiniones serán bien recibidas.

Un besazo,

B.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola,

de nuevo por aquí. Primero y ante todo agradecer a **Alexa** **Sixt** por sus comentarios. Es genial recibir tu apoyo, y me alegro muchísimo que te guste esta nueva historia. Segundo, decir que subo primero el tercer capítulo de esta historia por que, ya lo tengo editado, y de mi otra historia tengo aún que editar tres capítulos que pienso subir en esta semana. Así que no he abandonado, ni pienso abandonar ninguna de mis historias. Son estas las que me hacen evadirme por un ratito de los problemas del día a día, y disfruto mucho escribiéndolas. Estoy teniendo problemas de logística a la hora de ponerme a ello por motivos personales y laborales, así que me disculpo por la tardanza.

Tercero, se que a lo mejor no le gusta a todo el mundo este pairing, pero es una que a mí me hace especial ilusión. Me gustaría que dierais vuestra opinión sobre el fic, para saber si va a tener acogimiento o no. Debido a mi falta de tiempo material, voy a trabajar y esforzarme más en subir capítulos nuevos de la historia que mayor acogimiento tenga. Lo cual no quiere decir que vaya a dejar abandonada la otra, si no, que voy a dedicarle un poco menos de tiempo.

Este fic, está escrito con una técnica y escritura diferente al de Los Granger. Y un capítulo de estos me supone el mismo tiempo que tres del otro fic.

Dicho esto, lamento la perorata.

Espero que os guste la lectura.

Disclaimer: Nada del Universo de Harry Potter me pertenece, yo solo lo uso como medio de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.

Todo era cada vez más difícil de asimilar. Hacía un tiempo que había decidido dar todo por perdido, después de todo, no había gran cosa por lo que luchar.

Cada paso que daba hacia el futuro, venía con una perdida más, una que se sumaba a otras tantas que para su corta edad ya cargaba en sus espaldas.

Mirando el periódico de aquel día, no podía dejar de pensar que tal vez, la culpa de la muerte de su mejor amiga era sin duda algo que le atañía.

Sin duda era una de las pérdidas más dolorosas hasta el momento.

Ya no volvería a verla, no recibiría nunca más sus abrazos, no oiría de nuevo su voz, ni su risa.

Ya no tendría a quien había ejercido como voz de la razón.

Su razón.

Acurrucado en un rincón de la habitación que compartía con Ron, seguía notando como sus lágrimas caían de sus ojos, se deslizaban sobre sus mejillas y acababan empapando el jersey que llevaba puesto.

Por momentos la congoja llegaba a ser tan grande y su llanto tan desconsolado, que le costaba respirar.

La había perdido…

A su compañera de aventuras.

A su espadachín más diestro.

Y algo que hacía que el llanto regresara con mayor ímpetu era el hecho, irrefutable, de haber sido un completo capullo con ella.

Desde la muerte de Sirius había sido borde y cortante con todo el mundo, pero se había ensañado con ella. Porque después de todo la culpaba de la muerte de su padrino.

De una manera retorcida, sus pensamientos le hicieron creer, que si ella hubiera insistido más en no volar hacia el ministerio… que si ella hubiera conseguido convencerle de que aquello era una trampa, o simplemente lo hubiera dejado inconsciente hasta poder haber dado con los adultos pertinentes, esos que podrían realizar la misión de ir a comprobar que Sirius seguía en aquella maldita casa, …

Su padrino aún estaría vivo.

Era el mayor de los imbéciles.

Siempre supo, en el fondo, que el único culpable había sido él. Por inconsciente.

Y ahora, después de aquella batalla en el departamento de Misterios, donde además ella salió gravemente herida, esos bastardos se habían hecho de lleno con su identidad.

Por fungir como su amiga, por haber estado a su lado, incluso cuando estaba más que claro que aquello no era más que un maldito suicidio.

Ellos la habían asesinado.

Ahogó un nuevo sollozo con su puño.

* * *

Para Viktor el viaje fue todo lo placentero que puede llegar a ser. Estuvo repitiéndose mentalmente aquellas palabras escritas que ella le había mandado.

Su forma personal de comenzar las cartas, escribiendo un par de hechizos antes de comenzar con la misiva como tal, le trajo recuerdos de en que momento decidieron hacer de este método su forma de asegurarse de que eran ellos los que escribían.

Había sido durante su estancia en Hogwarts. Había un gran número de admiradores y admiradoras que se habían dedicado a tratar de copiar sus letras y hacer con ellas cartas que fueran dirigidas del uno al otro.

Era realmente espeluznante.

Algunos habían logrado calcar la caligrafía de ambos con gran destreza. Lo bueno, si es que podía sacarse algo bueno de aquello, es que nadie había logrado nunca acercarse a la forma de expresarse de ellos.

Un día, hartos de esa situación, decidieron hacer sus cartas más reconocibles.

Las auténticas, las que eran realmente enviadas por ellos, irían con un pequeño empiece.

Fue un día en los que sus discusiones sobre defensa llegaron a un callejón sin salida, en que ella se acercó a él con una gran sonrisa y cogiéndole por la túnica le dijo que de eso debía tratarse.

Escribirían ese par de hechizos sin sentido para los demás, pero para ellos sería fácil de reconocer cuales eran las auténticas y deshacerse de las falsas.

Nunca repetían el mismo par de hechizos, y siempre los elegían al azar.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en la boca de Viktor, quien, desde la ventanilla, ya podía vislumbrar la ciudad de Paris.

Cada vez que trataba de avanzar hacia la Zona del Ministerio dedicado a los Trasladores, se encontraba con alguien que le paraba, y lo saludaba con efusividad, para después cambiar a un aire de disculpas.

Todos acababan dándole el pésame.

Viktor sentía ganas de golpearlos fuertemente.

ÉL solo quería un maldito traslador, pero tenía que aguantar a todo idiota que se le cruzara por delante.

Llegó a pensar que, si acababa agrediendo a alguien, siempre lo excusarían con el pretexto de su gran dolor por la pérdida de Hermione…

Se le hizo excesivamente tentadora la idea.

Justo cuando esta iba tomando forma en su mente, se vio al fin frente a una mesa en la que un viejo con demasiados años encima como para seguir trabajando, se lo quedó mirando y le extendió un papel.

El papel era un formulario estándar, toda Europa gozaba de este, y si te fiabas lo suficiente de que los funcionarios del Ministerio en el que lo ibas a solicitar, eran lo suficiente capaces, lo rellenabas.

Para evitar confusiones, estaba hechizado para que la persona que lo rellenara lo viera en su idioma natal. Lo cual era un gran alivio.

Viktor habría sudado la gota gorda si hubiera tenido que traducir el francés.

Rellenó los campos necesarios para que le autorizaran la salida mediante ese transporte y dejó sobre la mesa el dinero que costaba el servicio.

El anciano tan solo miró el pergamino, y con una de sus manos pasó una a una de las monedas a una hucha que se hallaba en el escritorio.

Al meter la última, sin dirigirle si quiera la palabra, sacó de un cajón una vieja cuchara, parecía ser de latón. Se la ofreció a Viktor y junto a ella, una notita.

En ella solo venía la hora de activación.

Pudo respirar tranquilo. Al menos no le iban a tener allí por mucho tiempo.

Si el gran reloj que se hallaba frente al departamento de desplazamientos mágicos, no mentía, solo le quedaban cinco minutos en aquel país.

Viajar en traslador, a pesar de ser uno de los medios más utilizados desde su infancia, nunca había sido de su agrado. Pero era uno de los métodos más rápidos para viajar largas distancias.

Y mucho más seguro que una aparición en este caso.

Su traslador le dejó justo a la entrada del pueblo de Hogsmade, y a pesar de que el ligero mareo y las náuseas, pudo mantenerse erguido en el aterrizaje.

Soltó la cuchara en cuanto sus pies tomaron tierra, y la dejó caer al suelo.

Justo antes de llegar a él, la cuchara se dobló sobre sí misma, y emitiendo un pequeño brillo, desapareció.

Viktor tomó un par de bocanadas de aire, tratando de recobrar la compostura, y evitar que su cuerpo siguiera tratando de expulsar todo el contenido de su estómago. Cuando empezó a notarse mejor, hizo que sus pies comenzaran a moverse.

Miró hacia el camino de tierra que se desviaba a su derecha y sin pensárselo mucho comenzó su recorrido por este. Hermione le había contado tantas veces como había ido y vuelto de Hogsmade a Hogwarts, que podía hacerse una idea de cada cosa que se encontraría en el camino.

Ella solía dar detalles.

Sonrió.

Siempre trataba de que, a través de sus cartas, se pudiera transmitir la mayor y mejor información posible. El adoraba eso de ella. Le hacía transportarse dentro de esas historias en las que no había estado, pero le habría encantado vivir a su lado.

Algo cambió en su cara. La ensoñación y la pequeña sonrisa que había permanecido en sus labios hasta ese momento, se transformaron en una de absoluta preocupación.

Estaba temeroso. El había recibido esa carta tan escueta y con tan poca información. Y sabía que era raro en ella no explayarse.

Quiso creer que, si ya la daban por muerta, no debería de temer por nuevos ataques. Pero que, siendo ella como era, tal vez había decidido no dar ni mostrar demasiada información, por miedo a que la carta fuera interceptada.

Cuando llegó a las puertas de Hogwarts, las altas verjas de esta, parecían desprender un ligero pero constante flujo de magia. Su ceño se frunció y miró a las gárgolas, con forma de puerco que custodiaban la entrada.

Temeroso extendió su mano y acarició la corriente mágica que envolvía al colegio, tratando de no mostrarse como un intruso con malas intenciones.

Si no se equivocaba, esa pequeña perturbación, debería de avisar al director o al guardabosques de que había un visitante esperando a ser atendido en sus puertas.

Así que algo fatigado, esperó paciente a que alguien se acercara a abrirle.

Fue al cabo de unos minutos. Oyó como unos pasos que parecían hacer temblar el suelo por el que pisaba, resonaban. Cada vez más cerca.

No fue hasta que Hagrid, el semigigante guardián estuvo cerca, que logró verle. Tal vez porque uno de los hechizos que se mantenían en los escudos protectores de la escuela, hacían que aquello sucediera así.

Hagrid le recibió con una sonrisa, y abrió la puerta dejando que pasara, pero apurándolo lo más posible.

Notó como el hombre le dio un par de palmaditas de conmiseración, pero no habló para nada de camino al castillo.

Ambos parecían metidos en su propio mundo.

Cada paso que daba hacia las puertas de entrada del castillo, eran dado con el nerviosismo apoderándose de su persona. No podía creer que al fin podría verla, tenerla entre sus brazos, y saber que ella seguía viva con total seguridad.

Y algo de lo que estaba totalmente seguro, no pensaba dejarla marchar. No de nuevo.

Pensaba quedarse a su lado, apoyarla y cuidar de ella hasta que ya no corriera peligro por hacerse ver de nuevo en la sociedad. O, viajar junto a ella, por los senderos que le deparara la vida, así fuera renunciando a todo lo que conocían y teniendo que emigrar a cualquier otro lugar. Donde nadie los conociera.

Donde pudieran vivir sus vidas con la tranquilidad que ella merecía.

Solo faltaban unos pocos pasos más para acabar con el tormento que había estado sufriendo desde hacía unos días.

Tan ensimismado estaba en sus propios pensamientos que no supo en que momento habían cruzado el umbral del castillo.

Ni cuando habían llegado a la entrada del despacho del director de Hogwarts.

Vio como el semigigante le decía unas palabras a la gárgola que custodiaba la entrada a las escaleras que llevaban al despacho, y como con una de sus enormes manos le hacía señas para indicarle que se pusiera en marcha.

No obstante, el hombre se quedó abajo, y tan solo pudo ver durante una breve fracción de tiempo como este se dirigía de nuevo al pasillo por el que habían llegado.

Sus pies subieron raudos los escalones que se extendían ante él. Dejando de lado el hecho de que las escaleras de caracol parecían volverse eternas, aún sabiendo que cuando llegó a la puerta habían transcurrido a penas unos segundos, el tiempo parecía haberse ralentizado durante ese lapso.

Frente a la puerta y con las manos sudorosas por el nerviosismo, tocó y esperó a que se le diera paso.

Seguía después de todo, siendo un joven educado, a pesar de que en esos momentos hubiera deseado derribar la puerta y entrar como un huracán.

-Adelante-la voz de Albus le encomió para que se adentrara.

Abrió la puerta y antes si quiera de poder echar un pequeño vistazo a la sala, sintió como un torbellino se estampaba contra él, y unos brazos finos pero firmes, que se aferraban a su cintura.

Al echar su vista abajo, pudo ver que quien se aferraba con tanta fiereza a él, no era otra que Hermione.

Su Hermione.

Viva.

Reaccionando al fin, la apartó un poco de él, obligándola a mirarle a los ojos, y examinando cada uno de sus rasgos, tratando de asegurarse de que realmente era ella. De que estaba bien.

Tras unos minutos con sus manos acunando su cara, se decidió a darle un ligero beso en la frente, para después y sin previo aviso elevarla con sus brazos en un gran abrazo.

Ambos estaban en su lugar de paz, y salvo el pequeño grito de exclamación de la chica por la sorpresa de verse elevada en el aire, nadie habló ni emitió sonido alguno en la habitación.

Fue por eso, que cuando un carraspeo les sacó de su pequeño y frágil momento, ambos miraron aturdidos y avergonzados a su alrededor.

Los padres de Hermione tenían una gran sonrisa en sus rostros. Felices de ver a su hija con la complicidad de al menos uno de sus amigos.

Y Dumbledore los miraba sobre sus gafas de media luna, reprimiendo una sonrisilla conocedora.

-Es un gusto volver a verle Señor Krum-le saludó el anciano.

-Igualmente profesor-le respondió el joven-espero que no haya problemas con mi presencia en el lugar, Hermione me pidió apoyo y…

-Lo entiendo-el anciano elevó una de sus manos, parando las explicaciones de Viktor-eres un gran amigo de la señorita Granger, y sin duda el único en el que ella puede confiar en estos momentos de incertidumbre.

El chico observó a su amiga con una muda pregunta en sus ojos.

-Es largo de contar-le susurró-pero tendremos tiempo para explicaciones en cuanto lleguemos.

El quiso preguntar, de verdad quiso que las palabras salieran de su boca. Pero fue en ese momento en el que observó lo que debían ser las pocas pertenencias que les quedaba a la familia de su amiga, junto a la chimenea del director de Hogwarts.

-Bien-dando una palmada al aire, se levantó con una agilidad nada propia para alguien de su edad, y se acercó hacia la entrada de la chimenea-Señorita Granger, sería conveniente que nos adelantáramos nosotros-la dijo con un tono casi paternal-ya sabe…, no queremos sorpresas desagradables.

La chica asintió aun aturdida por todos los acontecimientos que se habían ido sucediendo a lo largo de esos pocos días, pero se acercó al anciano y dando una última mirada a todos los allí presentes se introdujo en la chimenea, con un puñado de polvos flú en su mano.

-Número 12 de Grimmauld Place-exclamó mientras arrojaba los polvos.

Acto seguido una gran llamarada verde esmeralda se la tragó.

Hermione odiaba viajar vía Red Flú. La sensación de absoluto agobio, y de impotencia que se abría en ella cuando tienes la sensación de no tener control alguno sobre tu propio cuerpo. Ver como las paredes de ladrillos, llenos de hollín parecían acercarse y alejarse sin ton ni son, y la absoluta desesperación que la embargaba cada vez que creía que se estamparía con alguna de ellas.

Eso sin contar el hecho de nunca saber cuando el viaje iba a terminar, y acabar cayendo de culo en el interior de la chimenea de destino, llena de ceniza y con olor a leña quemada en tus fosas nasales.

La entrada en la ancestral casa de los Black no fue para nada digna.

Tenía la sensación de que, si la vieja arpía del retrato de la entrada decidía ponerse a gritar improperios contra ella, hablando de lo mucho que ensuciaba con su presencia su casa, debía cuanto menos darle la razón. Al menos en el aspecto físico, parecía que esa chimenea no se había limpiado en la última década, y que la orden nunca la había usado. Ella parecía haberse bañado en hollín. Al mirarse en uno de los espejos que había en aquella sala, no pudo si no que empezar a quejarse y tratar de buscar su varita.

-Señorita Granger-la voz de Dumbledore la sobresaltó-permítame3-el hombre la apuntaba con la varita, directo a su nariz. Con un movimiento bastante elegante, cabe decir, ella notó como la magia hacía de las suyas en su persona y como la suciedad desparecía por completo.

Con una sonrisa vaga miró al hombre frente a ella. Esperando la explicación a su presencia en aquel lugar. Sabiendo que cualquier miembro de la Orden podía aparecer por allí en cualquier momento.

Fue en ese momento en el que el anciano desvió su mirada hacia la pared que se hallaba a las espaldas de la muchacha, y su rostro pareció ensombrecerse por unos momentos. Su vista parecía algo desenfocada, mirando al frente, pero sin mirar. Tal vez su mente se había ido a otro sitio. Tal vez, recordando al anterior dueño del lugar.

-¿Señor?-la voz de Hermione pareció llegar hasta él, o al menos eso creyó la chica, pues sus ojos que hasta ese momento no había dado signo alguno, parpadearon-me gustaría saber que hacemos aquí-ella trató de no sonar demasiado demandante, pero falló estrepitosamente en el intento. Comenzó a mirar nerviosa hacia cualquier lugar menos hacia el hombre mayor frente a ella-no creo que sea buena idea haber venido aquí en primer lugar.

-¿Podría decirme por qué?-Albus la dedicó una pequeña y sutil sonrisa de la que ella no fue testigo-después de todo, este va a ser su hogar y el de sus padres, al menos temporalmente.

Esto hizo que ella lo mirara de repente, con la boca abierta y con una protesta tratando de salir desde lo más hondo de su pecho.

-Es la casa de Harry-sin embargo dijo-no me parece bien quitarle lo único que le queda de su padrino-miró con reproche al hombre, olvidando su nerviosismo-aunque sea temporalmente.

-Esta casa-el anciano abrió sus brazos y los elevó al aire, giró sobre sí mismo de forma pausada-es tan suya como de él-el ceño de Hermione comenzó a fruncirse debido a la confusión-¿reconoce el lugar en el que nos encontramos?

Ella tan solo asintió y tragó, sintiendo en ese momento como si su garganta se hubiera transformado en un pequeño embudo.

-Entonces-continuo el hombre-creo que ha llegado el momento de darle algunas explicaciones-la miró con tal intensidad que ella se sintió acobardada-esto debería de haber sido una conversación que tendrías que haber sostenido con tu madre-Albus se acercó lentamente al tapiz que forraba la pared a la espalda de la chica-tantos años…-dijo pasando sus dedos sobre las marcas de las quemaduras de algunos de los miembros de la familia Black-pero estás aquí-dijo como ensimismado-contra todo pronóstico, estuviste oculta bajo las mismísimas narices de toda la comunidad mágica.

-¿De qué habla?-el cuerpo de la chica comenzaba a temblar, presa de la ansiedad.

-Gracias a tu tío-dijo él de nuevo mirándola-él te ocultó, con magia de sangre-con una mano la indicó que se acercara-verás, tu madre, era una muy buena amiga de él. Y llegó a adorarla tanto, que antes de desaparecer, lanzó un encantamiento muy poderoso a este tapiz-dijo señalando un hueco justo debajo de una de las quemaduras-te adoró antes de si quiera poder verte con sus propios ojos, y tuvo tanto miedo de lo que pudiera pasaros a ti y a tu madre, que os ocultó.

-¿Quién?-su temblor era cada vez mayor, conteniendo la rabia y la desesperación.

El tan solo cogió una de las temblorosas manos de la chica, y sacando de su túnica una pequeña daga de plata, la hizo un pequeño corte en el dedo índice.

Sin contestar a la pregunta, la guio con delicadeza hacia el tapiz y dejó que el dedo sangrante de la chica lo tocara.

La estancia pareció quedarse sin aire, fue como si todo a su alrededor se hubiera quedado suspendido en el tiempo, Hermione vio como ante sus propios ojos, las motas de polvo que se movían en el aire de aquella habitación, de repente quedaban inmóviles. Las luces provenientes de las velas que habían servido para dar algo de luz a aquel tétrico lugar, comenzaron a titilar, para después acabar inmóviles también.

Justo cuando creía que iba a morir por asfixia, una gran corriente de aire apareció, apagando una a una las velas, y envolviéndola a ella, para finalmente estamparse contra el tapiz, creando un espectáculo de luces dentro de él.

Al principio era una luz tenue, que recorría el tapiz desde arriba, e iba adquiriendo cada vez más fuerza. Justo cuando llegó a la altura de su dedo, un destello enorme de color azulado estalló frente a sus ojos.

Hermione sintió como todas sus fuerzas la abandonaban. De repente se sentía tremendamente débil.

¿Acababa de usar magia de sangre?

Ese fue su último pensamiento antes de que todo se volviera negro.

-¿ _Hermione_?...-alguien parecía estar llamándola- _Hermione_ … _despierta_ …

Su cuerpo parecía reacio a hacer caso de ninguna de las órdenes que ella le daba.

Notaba sus sentidos embotados, a sus oídos llegaba el sonido de una voz, pero parecía llegarle como si se tratara de una radio, con interferencias.

Sus ojos parecían incapaces de abrirse, los párpados los notaba muy pesados, y cada vez que trataba de abrirlos, sentía como si algo estuviera tirando de ellos hacia abajo con fuerza.

¿qué estaba pasando?

-Hermione…-la voz ahora parecía más cercana-tienes que despertar…-había un tinte de lo que podría identificarse como pánico.

Trató de mover cualquiera de sus extremidades, pero fue en vano. Con forme pasaban los segundos, comenzó a tomar conciencia de que estaba en un apuro.

Los recuerdos de lo acontecido comenzaron a llenar su mente.

La desesperación de la voz que la llamaba y la urgía a despertar…

Antes de que su mente terminara de sucumbir a la ansiedad, notó como alguien le apuntaba con una varita sobre su esternón.

Una sacudida eléctrica pareció recorrer cada uno de los rincones de su cuerpo, y notó como su torso se contorsionaba de forma involuntaria hacia arriba, arqueando su espalda hasta límites insospechados para ella.

Fue cuando su cuerpo cayó de nuevo sobre la superficie del suelo, que comenzó a notar una mejoría casi inmediata.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, expresando el pánico que la había embargado, y su cuerpo se dobló hacia delante, con la respiración agitada y haciendo que su cabello ocultara su rostro por la brusquedad del gesto.

-Merlín…-susurró.

Notó la mano de Albus sobre su hombro, y como trataba de ayudarla a ponerse en pie.

-Menudo susto-se atrevió a decir el anciano.

Ella tan solo se puso en pie, y trató de no balancearse demasiado.

Su mirada fue desviada hacia el tapiz, el que contenía toda la ascendencia y descendencia de los Black. Fue recorriendo de arriba abajo todo aquel gran mural. Evitando mirar hacia la zona en la que suponía debería estar su nombre.

Ella no sabía si estaba preparada para verlo aún.

Pero conforme bajaba, su vista no parecía querer lo mismo, puesto que no parecía tener intención de desviarse. Mordió su labio inferior, tratando de calmarse.

Ella sabía que quedaba poco.

Agradeció enormemente que el anciano no la metiera prisa. Dumbledore parecía haberse apiadado de ella, después de todo.

Y entonces sus ojos llegaron a aquel lugar.

Su imagen, su maldita imagen, más fiel de lo que le gustaría admitir, y con su verdadero nombre bajo ella.

 _Hermione Cassiopea Black._

Ella podía decir que odiaba su segundo nombre desde ese momento. La costumbre Black de poner a sus hijos, nombres de estrellas o constelaciones, no había sido saltado por su madre, y eso que ella no pertenecía a dicha familia.

Quiso mentirse a sí misma, y seguir con esa visión de túnel, para no mirar el nombre de su padre biológico. Después de todo, ¿qué importaba ya?

Pero no, sus ansias por saber seguían siendo más fuertes que su prudencia.

Y lo vio.

 _Sirius Orión Black._

Dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato.

* * *

Y hasta aquí hemos llegado, espero que os haya gustado.

Espero vuestros comentarios.

Un besazo,

B.


	4. Chapter 4

Buenas noches,

No creo que haya otra forma de excusar mi ausencia que expresándoos que he tenido un año muy, pero que muy difícil. Estuve tres meses con una lesión que me incapacitó el brazo bueno, el dolor era horrible y apenas era capaz de mover un dedo sin que un latigazo me atravesara hasta el hombro. La recuperación ha sido dolorosa e incapacitante, también a nivel emocional.

Lamento mucho el silencio que a ocasionado estas circunstancias.

Solo deciros que trataré de recuperar un poco el ritmo con mi escritura y mis historias.

Un saludo,

B.

Disclaimer: Nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece.

* * *

Las reacciones de Hermione pasaron de forma tan obvia por su rostro, que Albus Dumbledore podría haberla leído como quien lo hace con un libro. La legeremancia no habría sido nada necesaria.

A veces el anciano se sorprendía de que después de todo, aún hubiera personas capaces de permitirse expresar sus pensamientos y emociones a través de sus rasgos y acciones. Ese era un privilegio que el no se había podido permitir desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Tanto tiempo, que algunos de esos recuerdos se estaban volviendo ya algo borrosos en su memoria.

Sentía remordimientos por haberla hecho averiguar sus orígenes, el esperaba que la muchacha hubiera podido conocerlos por mano de su madre, pero el tiempo acuciaba.

Era preferible que si tenía que enfadarse o despotricar contra alguien, lo hiciera contra él. Ella iba a necesitar de su familia en estos momentos y los venideros.

No podían permitirse errores.

Cuando le ofreció la casa ancestral de su madre, lo hizo pensando que tal vez esta se encontraría en mejores condiciones que la paterna, pero al haber ido en calidad de supervisor, había visto y notado la gran cantidad de problemas que el viejo castillo presentaba. Escocia era sin lugar a dudas un gran lugar para vivir, pero el fallecimiento de sus abuelos y de su madre biológica, y que la última heredera de esa familia fueran una squib y una menor, habían hecho que la propiedad no pudiera vincularse a nadie.

Así como había pasado con la casa de los Black, el castillo Mackinnon había empezado a deteriorarse. Los hechizos y sortilegios que lo mantenían, habían desaparecido con el fallecimiento de los últimos cabeza de la familia.

Grimmauld Place, esa propiedad, no era la mejor. Pero al menos había recibido una buena limpia por parte de la orden.

Era una lastima que Sirius hubiera sido tan reacio en vida a su viculación con su hogar familiar. Si la casa no hubiera notado la reticencia de su dueño a aceptarla, habría comenzado a resplandecer de nuevo y a adecuarse a los gustos del nuevo cabeza de la familia.

Pero Sirius había muerto, y eso no había sido posible.

Miró a la muchacha que seguía con sus ojos apretados y la mandíbula fuertemente encajada. Su cabello parecía haber cobrado vida, de sus puntas salían chispas de color azul, y sus mechones se retorcían como si de serpientes se trataran.

El parecido en ese instante con su rama paterna, más concretamente a una de sus tías, hizo que el anciano se sintiera algo incómodo, pero fascinado a la vez.

Su gran parecido con Bellatrix, era realmente aterrador e irrisorio. Se parecía enormemente a la mujer que no dudaría en lanzar la maldición asesina sobre ella, incluso si se enteraba de quien era.

Especialmente, si se enteraba de quien era.

-Hermione-el hombre la llamó temeroso de provocar un problema-deberías respirar hondo, querida…

La chica obedeció, tratando de luchar con todas sus fuerzas contra las ganas que tenía de dejar libre su magia y arrasar con todo.

Era algo que le había sucedido desde pequeña. Siempre que se enfadaba, tendía a querer arrasar todo a su paso con su magia. Era algo que la avergonzaba reconocer.

¿Pero quién no tiene un lado malo?

El que sus explosiones de magia fueran tan fuertes, y que obedecieran incluso en sus momentos de furia ciega, solo hacía que el usar ese punto de algidez en su magia, fuera más tentador aún.

Agradecía no haber deseado nunca algo tan truculento como la muerte de alguien.

Sabía que ella no se lo perdonaría jamás.

Poco a poco, todos los signos de esa posible explosión de magia fueron remitiendo. Ella notaba como la magia iba replegándose desde las puntas de sus cabellos, de sus dedos, sus manos y brazos…

Notaba como cada fibra de su ser volvía a ser recorrida por esa electrizante sensación, mientras la magia se replegaba de nuevo. Volviendo a donde debía estar.

En su interior.

Con los ojos cerrados casi podía ver el recorrido que esta hacía, y como los últimos remanentes terminaban de unirse dentro de ella, en su pecho.

Ella siempre había imaginado que su centro mágico era como una brillante circunferencia, de color cobalto, que usaba cuando la necesitaba, y que se regeneraba sola.

Ella había notado su debilidad por culpa de la maldición de Dolohov, había visto como esa esfera menguaba, y había temido por su vida. Pero después de esta demostración, pudo saber que al menos esa parte dañada de ella, estaba casi totalmente recuperada.

-Profesor-la chica habló con algo de tensión aún en su voz-¿desea que me quede en esta casa?

-Así es-afirmó con su cabeza también-creo que hasta que no se puedan realizar ciertos arreglos en el hogar ancestral de su madre, éste será el lugar más seguro para ti y tu familia.

Hermione le miró ladeando su cabeza con genuina curiosidad.

-¿Sabía que los hogares ancestrales responden a la magia de sus herederos y cabezas de familia?-la chica asintió con los ojos entrecerrados, algo había leído en la biblioteca de Hogwarts durante su primer año, ella había estado muy ansiosa por saber lo máximo posible sobre su nuevo mundo y sus costumbres-sabrá entonces que cuanto mayor es la propiedad, mayor será su demanda al propietario-ella asintió-espero que esta pueda fungir como una prueba de lo que su magia es capaz de demostrar, antes de llevarle a vivir al Castillo de los Mackinnon.

-¿Castillo?-Hermione abrió sus ojos-espere…-dijo alzando su mano-¿me está diciendo que prefiere que me quede aquí porque no sabe que efecto tendrá sobre mi magia el adoptar la propiedad de mi madre?-Albus la sonrió con una cara de disculpa-¿qué tan mal está?

Albus tan solo le dirigió una mirada de lástima, que la hizo comprender la magnitud del problema.

-Para empezar-le dijo el anciano-deberíamos de ser capaces de levantar las guardias originales de la propiedad, y en este caso solo responderán a ti, por lo que solo tú tendrás potestad para decidir quien entrará en ella o no-hizo una pequeña pausa y comenzó a mesar su barba con algo de preocupación-tal vez deberías plantearte el mantener el fidelio, al hacerse con tu padre, y habiéndolo nombrado como el Cabeza de familia de la familia Black, y no por su nombre, debería haber pasado a ti ahora.

-¿Hay alguna manera de saberlo?-preguntó ella-no quiero que haya problemas si mis padres van a estar aquí-ella pareció pensar en algo-¿si ha pasado al nuevo Cabeza, seguirá siendo posible que entren quienes conocían la ubicación de antemano?

Albus la miró con la duda rondando sus ojos. Estaba claro que sería mejor levantar un nuevo encantamiento fidelio, y este a nombre de Hermione directamente.

* * *

-Están tardando demasiado-apuntó el señor Granger mirando a su esposa y al muchacho que no paraba de moverse a lo largo de la habitación- ¿Crees que hayan tenido problemas?

Milene que también observaba el vaivén del muchacho, negó con la cabeza sin apartar su mirada del chico.

Viktor estaba realmente nervioso, suponía que Hermione y Dumbledore habían ido a la que sería su nueva ubicación. Pero según le había comunicado la madre de la chica, debían esperar a que el patronus del director les avisara que era seguro ir allí.

Solo había logrado tenerla entre sus brazos a penas unos minutos. Estaba desesperado por poder estar más tiempo con ella, y que le explicara todo lo que había ocurrido.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-la voz de la madre de Hermione le llegó como un latigazo-deberías parar un poco-ella le sonrió con conmiseración-todo va a salir bien.

-¿Sabe por qué tardan tanto?-preguntó Viktor.

-No-dijo moviendo su cabeza-pero me imagino los motivos-ella se dirigió lentamente hacia uno de los sillones de la instancia y se sentó derrotada-espero que no tarden mucho más, llevan ya un par de horas.

Viktor suspiró tratando de calmarse. Con cautela se acercó hacia el sillón contiguo al de Milene y se sentó en él.

Pasaron un par de minutos en los que los tres permanecieron en el más absoluto de los silencios, cada uno metido en su propia mente. Lidiando con sus preocupaciones.

Cuando el señor Granger se disponía a acompañar a los otros dos, sentándose en el sofá, un gran ave compuesta de luz se coló entre ellos, y abriendo su pico dejó salir la voz del director.

-Ya es seguro, iré a recogerlos-cuando terminó de hablar el ave dio un par de vueltas al despacho antes de desvanecerse de forma espectral en el aire.

Milene y Viktor se pusieron en pie y se acercaron a la chimenea, junto a sus pertenencias y esperaron a que las llamas que esta desprendían se volvieran del verde esmeralda que solía preceder a la aparición de alguien en ella.

Cuando al fin ocurrió, vieron como Albus salía de ella, no sin cierta dificultad, con una sonrisa en la cara. Traía entre sus manos un pequeño papel, que entregó primero a Milene, que tras leerlo se lo pasó a su marido con una brillante sonrisa en su cara.

-He de entender que todo ha salido bien-afirmó-me alegro de que al menos consiguieras que se realizaran los encantamientos adecuados-Viktor dirigió su mirada asombrada hacia la madre de la chica, justo después de leer las líneas que le había pasado el Señor Granger.

-Por su puesto querida-Albus le sonrió de vuelta-nuestra querida Hermione es una chica fuerte y valiente. No podríamos esperar otra cosa de ella.

El anciano les pasó el tarro con los polvos flú y uno a uno, dijeron el nombre de su destino, siendo absorbidos por las llamas verdes.

* * *

Hermione les esperaba con un semblante taciturno. A pesar de haber realizado todos los tramites para dejar aquel lugar como un puerto seguro para ella y su familia, a pesar de haber mostrado entereza en su actuar, se sentía como si todo su mundo hubiera colapsado bajo sus pies y ella se hallara en una caída libre sin posibilidad de agarrarse a nada.

Suspirando trémula se acercó a la primera persona que atravesó las llamas verdes de la chimenea, con su varita en mano, algo paranoica y precavida.

La que hasta el momento ella creía su madre, fue la primera en llegar a su nuevo hogar.

No pudo, ni quiso evitarlo.

Corrió a refugiarse en sus brazos y como cuando era una niña pequeña, se sintió a salvo entre ellos, como cuando tenía una pesadilla y ella acudía a consolarla.

Ella deseaba ese sentimiento de protección.

Sabía que ahora sería más bien un infierno.

Que sería ella la que tendría que mantenerlos a salvo, a sus padres y a Viktor.

Pensar en Viktor la hizo creerse la persona más egoísta del mundo.

Él había dejado a su familia por seguirla, por estar con ella.

Las llamas volvieron a activarse con su característico color y de la chimenea salió Viktor.

Hermione se soltó de los brazos de su madre y se acercó a él, con lágrimas silenciosas derramándose de sus ojos, cayendo por sus mejillas. La tristeza y la culpa reflejada en sus pupilas.

Viktor sabía, y eso la hizo amarla aún más de lo que ya lo hacía.

-Aun estás a tiempo de volver con tus padres-le dijo en apenas un susurro, temiendo que se le quebrara la voz al usar un tono más alto-sabes que nunca podría…

Viktor llevó su dedo índice a los labios de la chica, silenciándola.

-No hay otro lugar en el que preferiría estar-sus manos abarcaron la cara de la chica y limpió con sus pulgares las lágrimas de la muchacha-tú eres importante para mí-sus manos descendieron hacia los hombros de la chica, para después envolverla con sus brazos mientras besaba su frente.

Cuando las llamas volvieron a encenderse, su padre entró.

Y a los pocos segundos Albus se hallaba allí también.

A pesar de que el reconocimiento de la casa de un nuevo heredero, estaba logrando algunos cambios positivos en ella, aún era difícil. El núcleo mágico de la chica estaba agotado por los rituales, y necesitaba descansar para que la casa pudiera tomar de ella lo suficiente.

Unos ojos saltones aparecieron tras la cortina de la ventana de aquella habitación.

Kreatcher la observaba con una mezcolana de miedo, admiración y asco.

Ella no tenía tiempo para lidiar con él y sus insultos en aquel momento.

* * *

-¿Hermione?-Viktor asomó la cabeza por la puerta que daba a la cocina, ella le asintió con la cabeza en una muda respuesta-Kreatcher está un tanto raro…

-Él es raro-la chica se encongió de hombros, aun muy concentrada en la comida-¿qué está haciendo esta vez?

-Está tratando de descolgar el cuadro de Walburga-eso hizo que ella girara a mirarlo con los ojos como platos.

-No puede ser-negó mientras salía despedida desde la cocina, casi volando hacia el vestíbulo.

La imagen que le esperaba era realmente extraña…y algo cómica.

El viejo elfo estaba gritándole a la imagen de quien habría sido su abuela, subido o más bien agarrado al marco y tratando de hacer palanca con sus piernas.

Hermione no sabía si reir o llorar.

Walburga también le gritaba a él, pero el elfo con una mirada afilada como cuchillos la contestaba.

-¿Kreatcher?-la voz de Hermione hizo que ambos la miraran asombrados de estar teniendo audiencia-¿qué estás haciendo?

-La vieja Ama no quiere a la nueva-él contestó-sólo puede haber una Ama y ella está muerta, Kreatcher se encarga de que el vejestorio se calle y desaparezca.

El brillo asesino que pareció aparecer en los ojos de su abuela la hizo estremecer.

Agradecía que la mujer estuviera muerta, y que solo se tratara de un retrato.

Hermione miró al viejo elfo.

-No te preocupes-le dijo bajito, le hizo una seña para que bajara de la posición en la que se hallaba y fuera a su lado-nos encargaremos de encontrar la forma de descolgarla-con un golpe de varita cerró las cortinas que hacían que los gritos de la mujer no se escucharan-mientras tanto nos encargaremos de que ella no moleste de esta forma-el elfo la miró con sus ojos grandes y con las orejas gachas-mientras tanto…-ella le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa-¿te gustaría echarme una mano en la cocina?

* * *

Los días se habían ido haciendo cada vez más largos. Sus padres apenas podían salir un rato a la calle, y tanto ella como Viktor, usaban la poción multijugos cada vez que tenían que salir a hacer algún recado.

Era incómodo, pero necesario.

La Navidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, y ella echaba terriblemente de menos a sus dos mejores amigos, la entristecía no poder mandarles si quiera un presente en aquellas fechas.

Pero para ellos, ella estaba muerta y enterrada.

Y así debía seguir.

Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que le haya gustado a quien lo haya leído.

Si alguien que lo lea conoce mi otro fic, el de Los Granger, deciros que voy a actualizarlo lo antes posible.

Besos y abrazos,

B.


End file.
